Data Surfing
by TheWaffleKid
Summary: Rick's latest adventure with his grandkids lands them in CELLPHONE from a different universe...one where they have their own show, apparently.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Hulu's going to be a little bitch again, huh?" I grumbled angrily, impatiently mashing the X button on my controller. If I was paying for my Wi-Fi and my fucking Hulu account, I AT LEAST expected it to work without buffering as much as it did. I rolled my eyes and stood up to put in one of my backup DVDs for some background noise while I at least started to fold my laundry.

 _Austin Powers_ was a good movie so I wouldn't mind listening to it instead of _Rick and Morty,_ like I originally wanted. After pressing "Play," I hauled the laundry bag on my bed, taking a seat on the edge and reaching for my phone to scroll through Facebook before folding my clothes. I unlocked it and was about to click on the app when my front camera began to beep with a bright green light.

I frowned and cocked my head. _What the hell is it doing?_

The light became blinding and a sudden force enveloped me, comparable to a roller coaster that immediately shot out once it's passengers were buckled in. Before I could think about what was happening, gravity changed and rather than being pushed on a roller coaster, I felt like I was free-falling from an airplane. I rolled hard on a surface and groaned once I stopped.

"What the…fuck?" Flopping over on my back, I squinted my eyes when my sight was met by pure whiteness.

"Aww what theEEUURR shit," a voice said in annoyance.

"Huh?" To me, that sounded like…but there was no way it could have been. I sat up, ignoring the white, but it didn't matter because what I saw made my eyes widen.

No bullshit, it was Rick Sanchez.

* * *

 **-XYZ-**

 **I don't know, I love this show (just recently got into it) and as I was looking at screen savers, I saw one where Rick and Morty are walking through a portal and Rick's like, "Oh look Morty, we're inside a cellphone."**

 **I just found the concept pretty funny and I thought, _What if they randomly just appeared on my phone?_ Hopefully this... _randomness_...is at least decent. *Thumbs up***


	2. Chapter 2

Rick shielded his eyes from the unexpected burst of energy his portal gun received, opening his eyes when the light died down. He'd barely picked up the gun when he heard a female voice grunt. "What the…fuck?"

Rick turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw a girl sprawled on the floor, trying to block the whiteness out with her hands. "Aww what theEEURR shit."

The girl stirred at the sound of his voice. "Huh?"

Deciding to deal with her later, the old scientist turned his attention to his gun and the situation at hand.

"Woo, woop! Fuck yeah!" he cheered when he saw that his gun was fully charged. Now all he had to do was check and see that there was more than enough battery life on the cellphone to find his grandkids and escape.

"What the _fuck?!"_ the girl behind him exclaimed. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Don't worry about it," Rick said, keeping his focus on the giant computer screen. "I'll send you back home so you can live out your meaningless, influential life and all that other shit."

 _20%. Fuck, it took out quite a chunk._

"Meaningless? Thanks a fucking lot, asshole," the girl mumbled.

Rick rolled his eyes. Already, he could tell she was one of those moody teenagers that probably gave out the silent treatment more often than Summer did (for no reason, either) and since he already had to deal with that, he decided to get rid of this girl on the spot. He did NOT need to handle another one. Picking up his gun, he navigated through the options on the menu as he turned to face her. "All right where are you from?"

"Um…" she took a moment to think and she squeezed her eyes shut, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "I'm from Earth. I'm not sure which dimension, but I-I could tell you that I…I was in my room and my phone started to—Well the camera on my phone started to shine this really bright light and then the next thing I know, I'm in here. With you, of all people."

 _Hmm._ If a cellphone's battery life could be used to charge his portal gun, it wasn't a surprise that the cellphone's camera created a portal—kind of like a swap. The thought quickly passed and Rick narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he dwelled on the girl's choice of words.

 _With you, of all people, she'd said._ "Am I supposed to know you or soEEEUUmething?"

"No, no. The only reason I know YOU is 'cause you and Morty have your own TV show in my world."

Rick shook his head and held a hand up. "W-wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah." The girl folded her arms and jut her hip out, seeing as how they were probably going to talk for a while before doing anything.

"Aaaww shit son! We have our own show? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I just haven't seen us on the interdimensional—"

"—cable. Yeah, I know. This, all this," she glanced around the white expanse, "is—Well, I'm kind of used to it."

"Good, I won't have to deal with another whelp then." Rick turned his attention back to the computer. If this girl was transported inside her own cellphone via her camera, Rick didn't really have to use his portal gun to send her back out to her world. "I'll have to look us up on the cable when we get back. I-I-I wonder what kind of show Morty and I 're running there."

She walked next to him and leaned against the counter, her back against the screen. " _We_? Is Morty here with you?"

Not a single ounce of desire was expressed in knowing what Rick was currently doing or a guaranteed trip back home. It was almost as if she trusted the old scientist to work which, if she knew anything about him, was a risky chance to take.

"SuUUURHmmer is too."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we went to the Tomius system to find a suitable specimen for me to test an experimental drug on and it hatched before we left the planet of Xanomy—"

"It HATCHED? So it was like…an egg when you had it?"

"No shit, Morty—" Rick made a face and corrected himself. He was so used to explaining everything to Morty, he automatically said his name without thinking. "Uh…"

"Lizzie."

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged. "Yes, it was a Xanamous egg and what it comes down to is my luck always dicking on me at the worst times. The fucking thing hatched and it's mother heard it's annoyingly loud crying."

"Sooo you were chased. What happened then? How'd you get here?"

By then, Rick had reached the camera option and he saw the requirement for a four-digit-passcode. Thinking nothing of it, he attempted to hack it and cussed when the white room flashed red instead.

 _ **Incorrect.**_

The computer didn't even give him a chance to try again.

"The fuck happened?" Lizzie stood straight and looked around the now red room. Rick whipped his gaze up in response to a loud noise and he saw security bots flying down two open hatches.

He growled and pulled one of his various laser guns from his lab coat, taking aim on the first few bots that appeared. "Why in the _fuck_ is your shit password protected and _why_ did it give me only one chance to hack it?!"

Lizzie crouched down, covered her head with her arms and glared at the ginormous computer screen. "How should I know?"

"Make yourself useful and try to put in your code!" One after another, the bots were fell like dead flies. The speed and accuracy of Rick's shooting skills were jaw dropping; Lizzie could only dream of having skills like that someday. She would have loved to see the man in action, but she focused on the keyboard, clacking the keys rapidly for any kind of response.

Panic quickly started to tighten her throat; she didn't know if Rick could hold off the bots for long and the chances of her going back to her world were slim without the computer.

"It's not working!"

"What?"

"I don't know, it's not responsive!" she slammed her fists on the keyboard.

 _ **Incorrect. 0 tries remaining. Incorrect. 0 tries remaining. Inc—**_

Rick cursed under his breath and his brain went into overdrive, trying to think of a solution to either get rid of these robots or access the computer fast enough to get the girl out of here. He assessed the environment and realized the numbers of bots were becoming overwhelming. He couldn't blast them all of them and there wasn't any time left to try the computer again. He grabbed Lizzie's arm and yanked her into action, firing at the bots that were nearest them.

"Shit, we need to go!"

She stumbled for a few seconds and then kept pace as they ran away from the computer. "Where are we going?"

It was probably the first time she questioned him about anything which sucked for her because the scientist had no plan on what to do next. He kept running without even a glance. "Just run, do you _want_ to fucking die?!"

" _Just run_?" she sounded like she was getting angry at the lack of instructions, but Rick didn't care. Shit happened on the fly, he wasn't about to waste his breathe with some mundane explanation. Running wasn't exactly his strongest suit, his winded breathing reminded him of that and he could only hope that the exit wasn't too far away. Loud pitches rang from up above them and Lizzie's gave out a surprised yell; the bots were firing their own laser weapons at them.

He could use his portal gun to get out of there, but he wasn't sure if he could come back to find Summer and Morty. Before he could fully dismiss the idea, he felt a sudden shift of gravity and the red color dissipated like fog.

"Oh shit!" Lizzie brought her arms up to shield herself as they fell towards a blank emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed and flailed my arms about as I was, yet again, free falling into the unknown. Tucking my feet underneath me, sharp pain shot up my legs and my body instinctively rolled as I landed on, yet another, hard surface. I rolled over to look up above me, muttering under my breath. "Fucking ass, shit, motherfucking…bullshit."

There were…colossal letters and numbers up in the sky and the second I read it, I shot to my feet, eyes wide in amazement.

 _ **1619—Thursday, January 29**_

"Holy shit!"

Familiar symbols floated close around them like stars. I saw a lock and an arrow circle around it. _Portrait lock._

There were five circles, but three of the five were solid. _Signal strength._

There was a rectangular outline, a small portion of it filled with a percentage next to it.

 _Battery life,_ I deciphered. _20%_

"Wait, 20%? I'm positive it was at least 90 before I-I was teleported in here."

Rick groaned as he finished taking a sip from his flask and he put it away in his lab coat, getting up to his feet. "Okay well one, it's not technically not teleportaEEUUation. Two, I had to charge my portal gun _somehow_ so no shit your phone's battery life dropped. Third, you _really_ need to tone back your cussing. Haven't you ever seen _Paul_?"

"What?" I frowned and shook my head. "The fuck is that?"

"Swearing has it's moments. You gotta rolllll with the flowww," Rick smoothed his hands out. "Slip in a cuss word every now and again. It sounds more natural and less idiotic."

My eyes rolled. "Fine, whatever."

Rick looked around my cellphone with me. "What is it with this city?"

My home screen was that of New York in all it's gloriousness at night. Since I was actually IN my phone, I got to view it from every possible angle and boy was I impressed. It didn't look like walls plastered with New York wallpaper, no it looked….real (with the exception of up above, which compared to a black, starless night). On our sides, the sky scrapers towered over us and below, the city popped like a 3D model. As real as it looked, it was a no-brainer that Rick and I weren't ever going to be able to touch any part of the it. However, it was gorgeous and I was proud of my home screen choice.

Shrugging, I gave Rick a nonchalant reply. "What? I liked the way it looked."

There were misty, hovering orbs scattered throughout the uninterrupted space and with a grin, I realized they were apps. Glancing behind us, I saw the app/orb for Settings.

 _I had to charge my portal gun SOMEHOW._

"Huh," I grunted. _We obviously just came out from there._

"No, I'm not going back there anymore. Fuck it. I'll send you back out with the portal gun," Rick waved his hand dismissively at the Settings app and began to walk away. Still looking around in wonder, I followed the old scientist.

"Are we going to find your grandkids first or…?"

"Yeah, their safety's more a priority to me than you are."

"That's…understandable." I didn't know how else to reply to that though I wish it could have been less polite. "How are we going to find them?"

"Jesus you ask m-m-more questions that Morty does," Rick grumbled and moved to push one of his sleeves back.

"Well no shit, I'm not a mind reader or something. I can't fucking…decipher what it is that you're thinking," I snapped. One of my favorite things about _Rick and Morty_ was how careless Rick Sanchez was in the show. Aside from Mandy in _The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy,_ Rick was one of my favorite characters because of how blunt and nonchalant he was. Which, now that I thought about it, was entertaining to watch but not fun to endure in person. Especially when it came to me because I was horrible at dealing with that type of shit. It honestly made me feel bad for Morty, who had to deal with Rick's bullshit all the time. _Poor kid._

Rick snorted and pulled his flask out, taking a quick swig. "Eesh. Someone's moody."

"The fuck do you expect, huh?" I glared. "You're a fucking asshole. If you were sober and I were like you, you'd probably react the same way."

"But I'm noEEEUGHt and I dooEEUGHn't."

He was burping on purpose, probably in hopes of pissing me off even more, but I curled my nose and looked at the flask in disgust. "What is it that you're always drinking anyways?"

The scientist glanced at me blankly and tossed it to me. I was expecting him to ignore me and my surprise made it so that I barely caught it.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically, but didn't stop from sniffing the flask to see what it was. My nose wrinkled at the burning scent and I made a face, pulling the flask away suddenly. In spirit of all recently-turned-21-year-olds everywhere, I wasn't about to pass up a drink so I held my breath, my courage helping me down a big gulp. "HOOOLY FUCK! That shit BURNS!"

"A-ha ha!" Rick laughed proudly and took the flask, taking another drink. "That's how you know this shit's reeeallly good."

I jumped in front of him before he screwed the top back on and snatched it away. "Wait, wait, wait! One more drink!"

"You're going to drink me dry," he growled, reaching around me to take his container back and swiping it after I managed to get in another big gulp.

"AAAH FUCK!" I yelled in response to the fiery liquid pouring down my throat. "What is this?!"

Rick grinned. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Summer was trapped. She knew where she was at and though it was hard to believe it, she figured it wasn't as crazy as when she worked for Mr. Needful. She was inside the game _Tap Tap_ , a music app for a cellphone that was quiet addicting if you were good with your thumbs. Seeing the game in person was amazing; there were three bright circles on the floor to step on, the scoreboard was to the right along with the passing percentage and the points were displayed on the left.

It would have been Summer's favorite vacation ever—the ability to physically play an app game—IF she wasn't so screwed. After Rick tried to teleport the car somewhere safe—seemingly separating her from him and Morty—all Summer had been trying to do was escape the game so she could go find them. She figured that if she got a high enough percent on one song, she would be able to see a screen that could give her some answers.

But upon seeing how the game ran, she knew she was (in the worst sense) FUCKED. She needed two other people to step on and off the other circles when they were approached by the beats and after horribly failing the song she chose, a screen appeared in front of her. Rather than go through the effort of playing a game, Summer decided to use the screen in front of her to escape. But it only gave her three options:

 _ **Retry**_

 _ **View Billboards**_

 _ **Choose Another Song**_

Summer slammed her fist on the screen, accidentally choosing _**Retry**_ in the process. "No, no NO! I don't want to play this stupid game, I'll lose by myself!"

But the lights flashed, despite her protests, and the song started to play. Throwing her head back, she yelled as loud as she could. "Help! HELP!"

* * *

 **-XYZ-**

 **Not much to say...0_0**


End file.
